


Across The Country (With Your Girlfriend’s Friends and Buzz Lightyear)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mulan (1998), Ratatouille (2007), Tangled (2010), The Lion King (1994), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Community: disney_kink, Eugene is called Flynn by everyone but Rapunzel, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Jasmine is a planner, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slurs, Unresolved Sexual Tension, buzz is a bit overprotective, everyone ships Buzz/Jessie super hard, rapunzel briefly makes appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: After Rapunzel drops out of a road trip planned with her friends, Flynn goes along in her stead. Also, Buzz and Jessie are best friends and everyone thinks they should be more. A lot of things can happen on a road trip across the United States.





	Across The Country (With Your Girlfriend’s Friends and Buzz Lightyear)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Disney characters all pile into one car and drive wherever. Hilarity ensues. Maybe even some romance. Whatever you want, whoever you want. Even do crossovers if you so desire."
> 
> I don't specify ages but everyone is in their twenties.

Jasmine had conceived the idea, and the moment that she had mentioned it to Belle and Mulan, they both wanted it. Within a couple of days, they knew who wanted to go along. Along with the three previously mentioned, Jessie, Colette, Kiara, and Rapunzel all wanted to go on this epic road trip that would begin Fresno, California and traverse the country until they reached New York City. Jessie had volunteered her best “friend” (Belle and Mulan always air quoted the friend part because of what they saw as unresolved sexual tension) Buzz’s sport utility vehicle because it was an eight-seater and had enough space for them. He was fine with them using his SUV for the road trip… so long as he came along. When Jessie had questioned this, he said something about keeping them safe from danger and that sort of thing. Colette took offense and showed him some of her knives and Mulan reminded him that she had training in sword-fighting and martial artistry. 

Kiara and Belle had been fine with having Buzz along. He was a nice guy, and it would be nice to have at least one man along, to offset the amount of estrogen the car would be exposed to. 

Their plan came together fairly easily. They would begin by meeting at Jasmine’s home. At first they considered a sleepover the night before, but Jessie suggested they might want to have some last minute packing, and they had agreed. The trip was going to last for an unknown period of time (a week or more), during the summer. They made sure to have at least a couple of bags for each person that they had toiletries, enough money for whatever they needed and so forth. 

The day that the road trip was to begin, had begun early. Jasmine was awake at six am, packed and ready to go. Colette, Jessie, and Buzz had arrived about 6:45am, Colette having bummed a ride with Jessie and Buzz. When they arrived, Colette was sucking a coffee down and Jessie was wide awake and excited. Belle, Mulan, and Kiara all arrived within the next thirty minutes separately. 

While they packed up the car with their bags, Belle and Colette spoke in French to one another. 

“Comment a été le trajet en voiture ici avec Buzz et Jessie, Colette?”

“Elle a flirté avec lui pendant la promenade en voiture par ici.”

“Vrai?”

“Oui.”

“Quand vont-ils avoir des relations sexuelles déjà?”

“J'espère que non dans la voiture!”

And the two laughed together, but their laughter drifted away as Mulan came over with two ice chests being held by the handle in both hands. 

“You know, I can speak in fluent Cantonese and you won’t understand me either! But I heard something about sex. Who’s having sex?” Mulan asked. 

Colette and Belle took the two ice chests from her and set them in the back of the car.

“No one. But you know, we’d like them too,” Belle said. She jerked her head to where Jessie was standing, talking to Buzz with a smile on her face. 

At around 8am, the packing of the car was complete. Buzz did a mental headcount: Jasmine, Kiara, Jessie, Colette, Belle, Mulan. One was missing.

“Okay, seriously, Rapunzel, where are you?” Jasmine asked to no one in particular. 

A few minutes later, this was answered by a car driving up, parking, and then a man coming out of the car with a single large bag, and walking towards the group. 

Jasmine said, “Flynn? What the fuck? You’re not Rapunzel!”

“I think what Jasmine is saying, Flynn…. where is Rapunzel?” Belle asked.

“Yeah, she can’t go. She got cold feet. She was afraid she’d miss her mother too much, and they haven’t had enough time together as it is.”

The girls nodded, understanding. 

“So, Rapunzel sends her regrets, lots of love for each of you, and asked me to go on the trip with you guys,” Flynn replied. “If you’re cool with that.” He then saw that Buzz was standing next to Jessie and Kiara and exclaimed, “Lightyear! You going to?”

He then held out and open hand and Buzz shook it, with a smile. “Yes. That’s my SUV after all. And, I’d rather the girls were safe on the road.”

Colette gave a yell of anger and yelled quickly and angrily in French, “Nous n'avons pas besoin de protection! Si je voulais, je pourrais te botter le cul!”

“Whoa, calm down, Colette!” Flynn said. “I don’t know French. What did she say?” 

“I said, ‘We don't need protection! If I wanted, I could kick your ass!’” Collete said. She then gave Buzz a stare and he nodded, apologizing. 

“That would be quite a sight, though,” Jessie said. She gave Buzz a gentle punch on his bicep and laughed. 

“But that’s very gallant of you, Buzz,” Flynn said. 

“Plus, we happen to all like Buzz,” Belle said. The girls agreed. Flynn noticed each of the girl’s agreement. The one that was most enthusiastic was Jessie. Rapunzel was totally right.

“So, can I come along?” Flynn asked.

Kiara nodded and said, “That would be really great!” She bounced a little, and he was relieved she was an actual t-shirt instead of a tank top -- it seemed like most of the girls were wearing tank tops or spaghetti-strap tops that showed off a little bit of their bodies, with the exception of Jessie who was wearing a spaghetti strap top but had on a short sleeved western-type shirt over it, opened and tied at the bottom.

Buzz nodded his agreement. “I’m willing to let you come along,” Buzz said. “But Jasmine was the one who came up with the idea, and I’ll let them decide for themselves.”

“Girls!” Jasmine said. “Huddle!” 

 

 

“What do you think?” Jasmine asked. 

“I don’t see why not,” Kiara said. “Rapunzel sent him to go in her place!”

“But she’s not Rapunzel.”

“So?” Jessie asked. “Let him come along. He might enjoy himself. Give Buzz a playmate.”

Mulan giggled. “What is he: a toy? And why don’t you play with him?” 

“What did you say?” Jessie said. 

“Did I say that aloud?!” Mulan said. “I meant, you know, maybe they can become best buds and have a bromance and that sort of thing.”

“Good save,” Colette muttered.

“Belle. What do you think?” Jasmine asked. 

“Let him come along. But remember that he’s Rapunzel’s boyfriend. So, nothing more than innocent flirting!”

“I don’t see why we’d need that rule. Rapunzel is our friend,” Kiara said. “Surely we can interact with him as a male without seeing him as a potential mate.”

“Exactly,” Jessie said.

A moment later, still in the huddle, Buzz came up from behind them and said, “Don’t keep him waiting, ladies.”

“We’re going towards a yes,” Jasmine said. “Now are you all sure that you want him with us?”

“YES!” said a chorus of female (and one male) voices.

“Okay then.”

 

 

Soon afterwards, they were packed up, and people were deciding on their seats. Buzz ended up choosing to drive at first. In the passenger seat was Jasmine, with her planner, helping Buzz to understand where she would like to go first (apparently, Emeryville, California a few hours north) and trying to work his GPS while she did that. Kiara, Belle, and Mulan were in the next row, and Mulan was marveling at the fact that Belle had a large backpack at her feet with tons of books.

“So, you’re going to read? The entire time?” Mulan asked.

“Well, surely we’re not going to be talking the entire time. You can borrow some.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Belle, I brought some books along too,” Buzz said. 

“I brought my Kindle,” Jasmine said. 

Belle rolled her eyes. 

“And I brought my--”

“So help me, if you mention your penis, Flynn, I will use one of my kitchen knives to cut it off,” Colette said, reaching over Jessie to threaten him with her hand.

Apparently, Jessie did not appreciate her doing that, so she grabbed Colette’s breast without a word.

“WHO DID THAT?” Colette roared.

“It wasn’t me. My hands are here,” Flynn said. His hands were firmly on his lap.

“That was me,” Jessie said. She gently pushed Colette with a hand off of her. “I’d appreciate you not throwing yourself on your lap, please.”

“Jessie, no molesting Colette,” Buzz said, flatly. 

Mulan whispered something that Jessie did not hear into Belle’s ear who laughed with delight. 

“All right, girls, and Flynn, we’re going now,” Buzz said. 

There was a silent moment as Buzz drove. From the rearview mirror, he could see Belle’s face obscured by a book and Flynn whispering to Jessie. Putting his attention back on the road, he said, “Just so you know, I will not drive the entire way across this country.”

“We know. We’ll drive in shifts. No one will drive for more than three hours at a time, and we’ll try to stop some place to sleep. Buzz, how you forget how much we planned out,” Jasmine said. “I have an entire journal of where we’ll be stopping, and a general itinerary.” 

“We brought money, food, clothes, tents, and Belle brought her entire library,” Mulan said. 

“I did not!” Belle said.

“And Colette can cook!” Kiara added with a smile. 

“Vrai,” Colette said. 

“Damn, these girls are prepared,” Flynn said. 

Jessie gave a chuckle of mirth. 

“Damn straight, Mr. Rider!” Jessie said, giving his face a little pat. 

 

 

About five minutes later, Flynn whispered, “Come on, Jessie, will you?”

“Do I have to?” 

“You know you want to.”

“Why can’t you do it yourself?”

“Because I want to you to do it.”

“Hey! What’s going on back there?” Buzz asked, assuming that Flynn was trying to do something to Jessie that was unsavory. “Flynn, where are your hands? Mulan, please check.”

“Dude, chill! I’m not hitting on her. I just want her to read to me,” Flynn said holding his hands up. 

This made Kiara and Belle burst out laughing. 

“Belle, can I see your bookbag?” Jessie asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Buzz took his attention off of the girls and back on the road. 

When Belle handed Jessie the bookbag, she looked through it.

“This?” 

“No, I don’t care for vampires,” Flynn said.

“How about this?”

“Yes, please!”

Jessie first asked them if they had all read the first couple of books before it, and they all said they had, or at least saw the movie. And then she opened the book and read.

 

 

For the next couple of hours, Jessie read aloud to Flynn, but others had decided to listen along. To keep everyone amused, despite that Flynn had read the book before, he would occasionally say something to the effect of “and then what happened?” With the third hour about 30 minutes to their first destination of Emeryville, California, Jasmine asked that they stop, and Buzz went to the third row of seats to sit next to each other. Jasmine took over the driving responsibilities, Colette traded her seat with Mulan and Mulan sat in the passenger seat next to Jasmine. 

“I’m kinda jealous, Jess,” Kiara said, turning around to smile at her. 

“Why, Kiara?” Jessie said with a smile.

“You got two gorgeous guys sitting next to you. Mr. Lightyear and Mr. Rider. Delicious.” 

“Kiara!” Belle said. 

“What, it’s not like I said she should fool around with either of them back there!” Kiara said. 

Mulan snorted.

Jessie shared a look with Buzz, who smiled nervously at her and with Flynn who high-fived her, before laughing with him.

“So, Mulan, can you tell us what’s in store when we reach Emeryville?” Colette said, tired of the conversation around her. 

“Oh yes. Jasmine writes that we’ll have lunch wherever; visit the town a bit, make sure to drive past that movie studio we all really want to see and squee about,” Mulan said. Before Mulan could say anymore, another voice said,

“Especially Colette, Buzz, and Jessie, right?!” 

“Yee-haw!” Jessie said.

Colette said, “C'est vrai, mon amie.”

Belle merely said, “She said, ‘That’s right, my friend.’ If you’re not sure what she said.”

“Affirmative,” Buzz said.

“And then we’ll be back on the road by two,” Mulan went on.

Jasmine whispered something to Mulan and then Mulan said, “Belle, Jasmine wants me to tell you to put your book down and stop reading. Come back from fantasyworld and join us!” 

Belle quietly put a book mark in her book, then closing it and said, “So, where are we going for lunch?

“Fast food?” 

“Something fabulous?”

“I’d be happy with barbeque.”

“Something that’ll keep us full until our next destination…”

“Where are we headed after Emeryville?” Flynn asked.

“Tell him, Mulan,” Jasmine said.

“Sacramento. We’ll reach there in the late afternoon, about four ish, spend some time there, have dinner, enjoy the city and then leave around seven ish, and then drive to Reno, and sleep there.”

“Reno in Nevada?” Flynn asked. “Sweet, debauchery.” 

“That you won’t get to see,” Buzz muttered. Jessie patted his arm and smiled. She then whispered in Flynn’s ear, “We’re only stopping there to sleep and have breakfast, honey.” 

“Did you just call him ‘honey’?” Buzz asked.

“You heard that?” Flynn said. 

“I am sitting right next to her.”

“It’s okay, bro. We’re like the Straight Will and Grace, or something. Not that she isn’t very pretty,” he gave Jessie a smile which she returned, but when Flynn saw the look on Buzz’s face, he looked away.

He remembered Rapunzel telling him at some point in the past, _“Eugene, Buzz is totally protective over Jess. They’ve been friends for years and years. The girls and I are waiting for the day that they_ finally _end up falling on a bed and having fabulous sex._.”

When they finally got to have lunch at a Subway, the group had decided instead of trying to sit together (eight people was a lot), they’d sit in smaller groups, and to no one’s surprise, Buzz and Jessie sat together. 

“Buzz, look, if it makes you feel better, we’ll sit together until Nevada. And I’ll sit next to the window. It would be nice to get a suntan,” Jessie said. She gave her arm a pat. “And I’ll ask Belle to sit next to you. But you’ll have to sleep in the same room with Flynn when we get to Reno, though.” She then ate some of her low-fat chips and added, her voice a little lower: “I think the girls would have a shit-fit if you and I slept in the same room.”

Buzz groaned. 

After lunch, they visited the town, mostly going shopping. They didn’t buy anything but the girls did browse in a clothing store, which was amusing for the fact that even though it pissed off Colette that Jessie touched her breast earlier that day, she did not mind it when trying on clothes. 

“Buzz, make them stop. Please. Jessie keeps helping the girls with _their_ girls,” Flynn said. 

Buzz looked at his watch. It was about 1:15pm. They were due to be on the road to Sacramento by 2pm. 

Jasmine had just come out of the dressing room in her normal clothes, and he quickly walked to her and showed her his watch. She nodded and within 10 minutes, they were headed out. On the way out of town, they passed by the movie studios they wanted to see, which made everyone happy. 

Jessie and Buzz took the second row of seats with Belle, and Flynn sat with Colette and Kiara. Driving to Sacramento was fairly uneventful. That is, not to say, it wasn’t fun. Belle chose not read her book and to actually read aloud in place of Jessie, as she had decided to enjoy the scenery and sit with quietly with Buzz. When they arrived in Sacramento, they visited the city, and had dinner at a restaurant by a Food Network star. But not before Buzz made sure the girls that were less modestly dressed to button up.

Some of the girls were perfectly content with putting on a shirt or a jacket over their tank top or longer pants instead of shorts, Jessie put up a fight. Mulan, who had been driving them around the city, had to pull over so that Jessie and Buzz could argue. Luckily it had been on a street not that traveled when they did pull over. Jessie hopped out of the car, Buzz followed, he closed the door, and they argued heatedly for several minutes. Mulan had made sure to lock the windows shut so none could press the button to turn it down and listen in. So, they had to watch Jessie and Buzz argue with extremely muted sound.

Eventually, after several minutes, they both seem to come to an agreement, nodding. There was a hand-shake and a hug that made the girls (and Flynn, which surprised him when it came out of his throat) squeal quite loudly, before stopping when Jessie opened the back of the car, grabbed her back, pulled out a pair of jeans, and then they both climbed back in. 

“You can drive again,” Jessie said.

“So?” Kiara asked.

“What?”

“What happened?”

“I have to do a car clothes change,” Jessie said, as she buttoned up her shirt fairly quickly and easily.

“What?” Flynn asked. 

“I’m putting on jeans in the car.”

“What the fuck?” 

“Just look outside at Sacramento.” 

While Mulan drove, Buzz and Flynn turned their bodies so that they could not see her. It took a couple of minutes, but it was a relief when they heard the _zip_ of her jeans. 

Dinner was very fun, as they actually got to see the Food Network star and take a picture with him. They were finished and ready to go to Reno by around 7:30pm. The car ride to Reno was fairly quiet and sedate with Colette driving and Belle in the passenger seat. Jessie and Kiara had fallen asleep with an hour to get to Reno. Jasmine had carefully put a pillow near Kiara, and Jessie had slept on Buzz’s arm. 

Buzz was grateful to find out that Jasmine had already chosen a hotel before they got there and even made sure to reserve several rooms for their night. They quickly divided up into groups of two, with Buzz having to room with Flynn. Jasmine decided to room with Jessie, Kiara with Colette, and Mulan with Belle. 

 

 

The next morning, they were due to leave around 9am, and have breakfast before that. At a little bit around 7, Jasmine was still sleeping, and Jessie was clothed in her boxers and nothing else, her hair in a claw, finishing up last little items in the bathroom. She heard a hard single knock on the door, grabbed a button-down shirt and threw it on her, and said, “Who is it?” 

“It’s Buzz,” the voice said. She looked in the peephole and saw that it was him.

“Are you decent?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Jessie said. She didn’t bother to button the shirt and unlocked the door and then opened it for him. Buzz slipped in

She put her finger to her lips and said, “Shh, Jasmine is sleeping.”

“Okay,” Buzz whispered. “You sleep well?”

“I did. Comfortable bed. I just had a lovely shower,” Jessie whispered.

“And you’re cold.”

“Beg pardon?” 

“Um… er…” Buzz motioned at her shirt and then averted his eyes. 

She looked down and her cheeks flushed. She had given Buzz a show without knowing it. She buttoned a few buttons and then said, “Its okay.”

Buzz looked at her again and whispered, “Uh, so are you gonna wake up Jasmine?”

“Not right this second. Did you kill Flynn or is he still kicking?”

“When I left, he was in the shower.”

They heard a soft moan and a voice mumble, “Just like that, lover, mmm.”

Buzz shared a look with Jessie and they smiled. He raised his eyebrows.

“You want me to wake her up in a funny way?” Jessie whisper-asked.

“What are you gonna do?” Buzz replied.

She put her finger to her lips, glided to Jasmine’s bed, crouched down, pushed hair out of Jasmine’s face, and kissed Jasmine’s forehead before finally whispering into her ear: “Of course, baby, but that depends if you want it cowgirl or missionary.”

“What?” Jasmine said, sleepily and then saw the cowgirl’s grinning face. Jessie jumped out of the way before Jasmine could sleepily throw a punch. “Jessie!” 

She then fumbled out of bed wearing baggy pants and a shirt, tripping over the sheets, grabbing a pillow with her.

Jasmine tossed the pillow at Jessie, and she caught it and tossed it back with a squeal before running to Buzz. 

“Save me, Buzz!” Jessie squealed and hid behind Buzz’s frame. Buzz laughed. 

“You were the one who propositioned her, though!” Buzz said.

“But you wanted to see that!” Jessie teased.

“I didn’t know you were gonna say that!” Buzz replied.

Jasmine smiled that they ignored her presence. 

“So, would you like me to leave so you could use the room?” Jasmine asked. 

Jessie was about to reply to Buzz when Jasmine had asked that, and they both turned to look at her, and Jasmine threw a pillow at them. Jessie squealed; Buzz covered his face with an arm.

“And she was the one who kissed me.”

“On the forehead, Jas!” Jessie said. 

“Buzz, if you want, you can watch,” Jasmine said with a wink. 

“And if you want, I’ll kiss you on those lips of yours,” Jessie replied to Jasmine.

Buzz watched as Jasmine walked over to Jessie, her hips moving in a sexy way, and he prepared himself as Jasmine touched Jessie’s cheek with her hand, Jessie gave her a shy smile and then they both laughed. 

“Buzz!” Jessie said with a snorting laugh.

Jasmine chuckled as well, but more politely. 

“Did you really think we were actually going to kiss or do anything more?” Jessie asked.

“Don’t answer that, Lightyear,” Jasmine said. 

“Okay, I’m going to go back to Flynn and I’s room, Jessie. When you’re dressed and ready to go, knock,” Buzz said. “Uh, and uh, I’ll go.”

 

 

A little while later, the women and two men were dressed, fed, and on their way. Their goal was to reach Eugene, Oregon before the end of the day. 

“And Jessie tried to kiss me,” Jasmine said as they piled into the car. 

“Bitch, you know you wanted to kiss me. In front of my best friend, nonetheless,” Jessie said. 

“If I have to separate you two, I will,” Buzz said. 

“Jas, stop trying to get in Jessie’s panties. Elle clitoris n'est pas pour vous!” Belle said. Then she whispered the English translation into her ear. Jasmine gave her a swap on the arm and proceeded to sit in the third row.

“What about the clitoris?” Flynn said as he sat down next to Mulan.

“You don’t need to know,” Colette said. 

“Guys, get in. It’s time to go!” Kiara said, with a squeal. Kiara was in the driver’s seat, driving half of the journey to Redding, California through a National Park.

Jessie and Buzz climbed in last, with Buzz sitting next to Jasmine.

“Jas, you know you’re jealous of me,” Jessie said with a grin, teasingly. 

“Why are you both doing that?” Buzz asked. “Aren’t you both straight?”

“Yes,” Jasmine and Jessie said together.

“Mostly,” Belle said. 

“Most of us have boyfriends,” Mulan said. “Except Jessie.”

“And trust me, Buzz, Jessie is straight. She likes the--”

“We’re not talking about that please,” Buzz said, his voice strained. 

Jessie looked away, flushed. And the girls (and Flynn) respected Buzz’s wishes not to hear about her having sex with men that weren’t him. 

“Sorry,” Belle said in a quiet voice. 

Other voices apologized, even Jasmine. 

Buzz quietly accepted, but was fairly silent for most of the trip through Lassen Volcanic National Park and to Redding, California. 

 

 

“So, Flynn will drive us to Medford, Oregon where we’ll have dinner, visit the town, and Jessie will drive us to Eugene where we’ll stop at a hotel and sleep,” Jasmine said as she ate. 

“Sounds great,” Colette said. 

“Why are we going to Eugene, Oregon anyway?” Buzz asked. 

“It’s on the way to Portland, for one,” Mulan said. “And Portland has Voodoo Doughnut!”

“Also, it’s the town in which Terri Irwin is from,” Jessie said. 

“And, Buzz should like this: Stanley G. Love, the astronaut is from there,” Belle said. She smiled as Buzz and went on to eat her salad.

“Are we stopping in Florida or Texas?” Buzz said. “NASA and all that?”

“No,” Jasmine said. “Sorry. We will be in Georgia in about a week if all goes as planned.”

Jessie patted his arm and said, “We’ll have to go to Houston ourselves, one day, Buzz. And Florida.”

Buzz gave her a shy smile. 

“Will that make up for skipping those two states completely?” Jessie asked.

“It would,” Buzz said. He nudged her with his elbow and she did the same.

A few of the girls shared smiles amongst them. 

Their drive out of California (again), and into Oregon was fairly uneventful. Flynn and Jessie sat in the front row since they were driving with Buzz sitting in the middle of the second row. For the ride through Medford, they had Lady GaGa playing. Jessie privately was surprised Buzz put up with it, but he smiled and occasionally sang along when they did.

Probably the best part was when Jessie and Jasmine sang _Telephone_ together. 

It was about ten in the evening when they reached their final destination for day 2. They took two large connecting rooms with a two large beds.

“Look, I don’t care who I sleep with tonight,” Jessie argued with the group, “I just want to fucking sleep. And I don’t care if Flynn and Buzz are in the same room.”

“Okay, come on, Jessie, I’ll sleep with you,” Mulan said.

“There’s a sentence you don’t hear everyday!” Flynn said. 

“Hey, don’t joke, Rider,” Jessie said with a grin. “You have to sleep with Buzz.”

“I’d rather sleep on the floor. You can sleep with Buzz.”

Kiara gasped a loud over-the-top gasp and then laughed before picking the bed in the other room while saying “G’night, ladies and gents!” 

The two beds were a few feet apart, with Jessie not far from Buzz, having decided to sleep in the “middle” so to speak. Buzz’s face was the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep and Mulan’s smiling face was the first thing she saw the next morning. 

“Don’t worry, Jess,” Mulan whispered. “You don’t have to kiss me.”

Both Buzz and Jessie laughed.

“Hey, Buzz, how was Flynn?” Jessie asked, grinning.

She couldn’t see Flynn behind Buzz’s body, until he popped up and said, “Don’t worry, girl, Buzz was gentle!” He winked at Jessie before patting Buzz’s arm and kissing Buzz on the cheek. “He didn’t throw me out of bed at all!” 

“Well that’s good,” Jessie said.

They stayed in bed for a little longer, idle conversation occurring, Mulan using Jessie’s tummy as a pillow for some reason (and using it as a fairly thinly veiled attempt to get Buzz to touch Jessie’s stomach, before Jasmine came in to give them an outline of the roadtrip day 3. They would be going to Portland and reach in the late morning, visit, have lunch, buy some doughnuts, and then leave for Walla Walla, Washington and have dinner, they would leave late in the evening, and then proceed to drive until Coeur d’Alene in Idaho, around 1 am, and rent a few rooms and sleep.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll drive us to Idaho this evening and morning,” Buzz said. “You guys could get sleep while in the car.”

“We’ll be staying in Idaho until around noon, so, maybe,” Jasmine said. “And tomorrow will be in Montana, sleeping in Billings.”

The next two days of the roadtrip were very smooth. They ate delicious food; they visited and saw lovely places in Oregon, Washington, Idaho, and Montana; they had a great deal of fun; and their friendships were better for this trip. Buzz and Flynn actually seemed to be getting friendlier. It stopped feeling like Jessie would have to stop them from fighting and more like, they were friends and they respected each other. Jessie found that her female friendships with the other women were closer, and they were more solid, and she was less self-conscious with the girl love that they gave. And she felt closer to Buzz, he seemed to be more willing to touch her or sleep in the same room as her, without feeling awkward. Though, to the girls’ consternation, they hadn’t slept in the same bed. But, they realized that this trip would go on for about two weeks, including the return trip. There was hope! 

There were all fairly excited as the next few days would be devoted to driving through the Midwest. Jasmine had laid it out before they left Montana, as she always did before they left town, so that they would not feel like they were missing out. On Day five, they were supposed to go through South Dakota, Wyoming, and Nebraska. On day six, from Nebraska, they would spend the day driving to Wichita, Kansas with short stops through the day, taking approximately twelve hours. 

Day five was enjoyable. It was a cool day, they got to go dancing, and they made phone calls home to Fresno. They got to speak with Rapunzel and check in. She talked about hugging them and taking the girls clubbing when they came back to California. Jasmine, Belle, Mulan, and Kiara all got to speak with their fathers and the others, their friends that they left behind in California. Lots of love was given and Jessie enjoyed listening to Mulan speak in fluent Cantonese to her father. Rapunzel had laughed with glee on the phone hearing that Flynn had had Jessie read to him about one hundred pages of a Harry Potter book and had kissed Buzz on the cheek and was basically the best guy friend that the girls could have (second to Buzz for Jessie!) 

Jessie would later say that the best part of them going dancing was getting to dance with Buzz a few times, including up close and personal, his hands holding her waist so carefully, their hips so close. It was so romantic even though they were not supposed to be romantic.

Day six. Given that this was a 12 hour drive, with some stops throughout the day going to Wichita, Kansas. That day, only four people were due to drive, and it was not Buzz, Jessie, Kiara, and Jasmine, so Buzz and Jessie sat in the very back, her legs partly on his lap, sitting close, enjoying each other’s company. The others had left them alone. Jasmine spent the day resting and reading one of Belle’s books and politely ignored that. Jasmine was fairly good at being polite. Kiara liked to turn around occasionally and giggle, to be rebuffed by Colette or Mulan. 

Buzz even put his hand on her thigh, and wasn’t told to set it away. 

After the twelve hours, they were in Wichita. It was fairly young in the night, around 9pm, so deciding their rooms was not a rush to get it done. Belle had decided she would take a room for herself for the night, as she would have liked some alone time. Flynn felt the same. So, after that, the girls and Buzz figured it out. 

“Jessie, if you want a room to yourself, you can have one,” Buzz whispered.

“Let’s take one together,” Jessie said, with a smile. “Why not?”

Buzz nodded. 

If the other girls (or Flynn) had been shocked or surprised or any other major emotion by their decision, they apparently did not show it. Except for an “Ooh!” that no one claimed. 

 

 

“Oh, we only got one bed,” Jessie said as she set her bag down in the room.

“At least it’s a queen and not a single,” Buzz mused. “We can share, right?” 

Jessie didn’t hesitate. “Yeah, of course. We’ve dealt with sharing beds with same-sex friends on this trip. This wouldn’t be totally horrible.”

“You think it would be horrible?” Buzz asked. “You seemed to like sitting really close to me and dancing really close to me lately. Was that horrible?”

She shook her head. “It was wonderful.” 

Suddenly, she was standing extremely close to him, and he felt her breasts against his chest and he wanted to kiss her. 

“Why don’t you kiss me?!” Jessie asked. “You don’t think that you so want--”

And he did, and she melted as their lips finally met. Soon they were kissing continuously and she felt his hands on her waist, on her breast, on her face. 

He had begun to pull her top off of her but before he reached her breasts, he stopped and looked at her in her eyes, and she knew what he was asking with his eyes, and she whispered, “Yes.” And when she touched the hem of his shirt, he whispered the same sentiment.

Not soon afterwards, clothes were thrown on the floor of the hotel room; they were lying naked in the bed, kissing slowly, but passionately, his lips touching her own lips and her lower parts’ lips and her breasts and her stomach, and his hands touched her so lovingly and his fingers rubbing her clit and gently parting her slit made her moan. 

After that it all meshed together in flashes: her hands touching him, making him hiss her name, tons of kissing, him rubbing her clit until her eyes shut and she had audibly moaned and she was so incredibly wet for him. She pulled him closer, so that he lay on top of her, and they kissed, and they asked each other if they were sure, and when he had said yes, she grabbed him and guided him closer and— 

 

 

She lay on her back in the bed, a sheet covering her naked body from her chest below, staring up at the boring ceiling, not quite sure what to say to the naked man next to her. She just had sex with her best friend, Buzz Lightyear. And it was _amazing_. She recounted it all in her mind: telling him to kiss her had evolved into furious kisses, throwing themselves on the bed, looking at each other, whispering remarks of consent, clothes were gone quickly, touching each other, making each other moan or groan or whisper in pleasure, and his penis was inside of her – thrusting and everything that came after that. She couldn’t help but smile at how epic her orgasms had been (she was pretty sure she had more than one), probably the best she had. Finally, she decided to break the silence. 

“Uh, Buzz, did that just happen?” she asked. “Did you and I just…?”

He sighed. She sensed his eyes on her. She felt the sheet shift. 

“Well, based on the fact that I am naked, you are naked; we’re lying next to each other, I distinctly remember a part of me inside of you thrusting…”

“My vagina is a little sore,” Jessie mumbled with a grin.

“I feel sated… I think I can confidently say that, uh…”

She turned her face to look at him at the same time he did.

“We had sex,” they said together. 

There was a moment of silence as they let those words sink in, and they looked at each for a little bit longer. Jessie broke eye contact and looked away.

He leaned closer and kissed her bare shoulder. 

“Buzz,” Jessie murmured, a slight sigh of pleasure coming from the contact. “This just changes everything. You’re my best friend! And, the girls and Flynn… their reactions! What will they say? -- and oh my cowboys, I had sex with you.”

“We established that.”

She shifted her body so that she lay on her side, letting her sheet fall below her chest, not bothering to cover her nudity. 

“And you already stated other facts: we are best friends and this does change everything,” Buzz said. 

There was an awkward pause while they tried to figure out what to say. 

“You look so beautiful right now, Jess,” Buzz said. 

“That’s because I just had great sex and great orgasms with a great person,” Jessie said. 

He looked away from her and said, “Are we going to talk about what this means?” 

She took a deep breath, and the next thing he knew, she was snuggling close to him. 

“I heard what you said in my ear when you finally climaxed, Buzz,” she whispered. “And I love you as well.” 

Buzz smiled happily and pulled her closer to him in response. 

And she realized that she did not need to worry about thinking about what it meant for them right at this moment, just to enjoy being with her friend. 

They weren’t really awkward the next day around the other, but Jessie would have liked to keep it to herself that she had slept with Buzz, especially around the girls. Who were notoriously gossipy, but they weren’t catty about it. 

“I think she slept with him,” Jasmine said. 

“How can you tell?” 

“She looks satisfied.”

Jessie was the first person to drive that day, to Tulsa, Oklahoma, so she didn’t have to worry too much, even though she could feel Jasmine’s discerning eyes next to her looking at her. 

And they all knew that Kiara was not very subtle or tactful. They loved her dearly, but she blurted things out.

And when they were eating lunch outside at a Tulsa restaurant, she asked, “So, Jessie, did you and Buzz have sex last night?”

Colette choked on her drink; Flynn simply stared at Kiara dumbly; Mulan gave Kiara a look that should have made her hide her face; Belle and Jasmine looked like they wished they asked that themselves. 

Jessie’s face flushed pink as she attempted to eat and figure out how to respond. 

“That’s not your business, Kiara. Or anyone else’s.”

And that’s when the girls got nosy.

“Come on, Jessie. Rapunzel told us about the night she lost her virginity to Flynn!” Belle said.

“She what?” Flynn asked, looking surprised. 

“It was a very lovely story, Flynn,” Jessie said. 

“And come on, I’ve told you about the fabulous sex I’ve had with Aladdin,” Jasmine said. 

She shared a look with Buzz, as if to ask him, “What do you think?”

“They’re looking at each other in that whole not speaking communication thing!” Belle said.

“Just tell them, so they shut up!” Colette yelled, irritated by their goading.

“What if we don’t want to?” Jessie asked. “Maybe I want to be a lady and not kiss and tell.”

Flynn simply facepalmed at this grilling of Jessie. 

“Please leave her alone. If she doesn’t want to tell, she doesn’t want to tell. I hope you don’t grill Rapunzel like this,” Flynn said.

“Oh, they do,” Jessie said. Finally she asked to the girls in general, “Why is it so important to you about whether or not Buzz and I have had sex?”

She quietly listened to them as she ate as they listed off reasons including sexual tension, that they obvious make each other happy, that she looked so happy, that they would obvious look good together, Buzz’s reaction to Flynn talking to her in whispers, Buzz’s reaction to them talking about Jessie’s sexual life, that they deserved to be happy, and that they both needed a good partner in their life.

“Good reasons, ladies,” Jessie said. “You think so, Buzz?” She grinned at him. 

“Yes, I agree.” 

“If I tell you, I’ll tell you when we get back in the car and on the way to Little Rock,” Jessie said.

This made Colette and Belle disgruntled they did not talk at all until 3:30pm, when Jasmine was in the driver’s seat slowly driving. Needless to say, they did not pay attention to Oklahoma at all.

“Buzz, do you think they can handle knowing?”

“Probably not, but we’re sharing close quarters with them for another week, at least, right?” Buzz asked.

“We’re supposed to reach NYC on Day 13, and on Day 14, morning hours, we’ll be going home to Fresno, and it’ll probably take a few days, because we don’t plan on making long stops,” Jasmine said.

“Well, they might as well know.”

“Look, if I tell you what I did in my hotel room last night, will you stop cockteasing us?” Flynn asked.

“Um, what?” Jessie asked.

“I called Rapunzel and we had phone sex,” Flynn said. 

“NICE!” Kiara and Mulan said. 

Jessie gave a huge sigh, trying not to imagine it, and said, “Well, I guess you guys earned it. Something happened between me and Buzz in Kansas. And we did have sex. And it was wonderful.” 

“Finally!” Flynn said. “Rapunzel is going to be happy about this. Hell, I’ve wanted this to happen too!”

With the exception of Jasmine, everyone looked at Flynn.

“What?” Flynn said. “I can’t be happy for them like you all are so obviously are?” 

“I think he said it best,” Belle said. “We’re all happy for you two.” 

Suddenly (because of Kiara), they heard the sounds of The Lonely Island singing _I Just Had Sex_. 

“Fitting,” Jessie said. “Not exactly accurate for our situation, but still relatable to the situation.”

They stopped badgering her after that, and the trip (the latter half driven by Buzz) to Little Rock was enjoyable. They had a late dinner around 8pm in the evening before figuring out sleeping arrangements.

Buzz has whispered in the lobby, “If you want, you can bunk with one of the girls. I understand.”

“No. I’ll bunk with you,” Jessie whispered. 

They ended up sharing a room with Flynn.

“Look, don’t care if you guys have sex, just don’t be loud. Jasmine is dead serious about starting at 9am exactly tomorrow,” Flynn said as he flopped onto the other bed, and faced away from them. “I think I’m driving tomorrow.”

She didn’t want to have sex with Buzz with Flynn in the same room anyway. Too skeevy and she was still unsure of their relationship. Plus, she was content with sleeping next to him that night. 

The eighth day, she had forgotten that she would have liked to have talked with Buzz about their relationship because they were in Memphis and Nashville through the day. They would have less time to visit Nashville, except for the evening hours but would sleep for most of the time they were there. It was still enjoyable to visit. They ended up listening to a lot of country music.

“Please, not her! Not her! Not again!” Flynn said after too much of the same semi-country artist who was close to their age. “She makes me feel bad!”

And, that evening, Jessie ended up sharing a room with Colette, so she didn’t have the chance to speak with Buzz about their relationship and she kind of wanted to avoid it, and Jasmine wanted them to go to bed early because they would leave at 7 am sharp, finish up with Tennessee with Chattanooga by noon, and head for Atlanta, Georgia, spend some time there, before heading towards the coast of Georgia and stopping for the evening in Wilmington Island, Georgia. And Buzz shared a room with Flynn.

“So, have you two talked about what happened between you in Kansas?” Flynn asked.

“No.”

“Surely you two would want to talk about it,” Flynn said. “Do you know what your status is with her?”

“I don’t know.”

“Talk to her!” 

“I know; when I get the chance.”

“With those girls around? Good luck,” Flynn said. “I had to listen to them tell me what I already knew about me and Rapunzel’s sex life. Even Jessie!”

Buzz chuckled.

 

 

Day nine leaving Tennessee (while visiting one place) and going to Atlanta was fairly enjoyable. Jasmine had told the girls that they better make sure to get sunscreen while they were in town because tomorrow they would go to Hilton Head Island, and spend time on the beach.

“And, the last thing we need is Jessie’s skin matching her hair. It’s too much red and it’s unhealthy,” Jasmine said. 

Buzz had expected Jessie to get pissed at Jasmine but Jasmine, while saying it in kind of a mean way, was probably correct. She did have very fair skin.

They even had a shopping trip getting swimming suits. Buzz had been fine with the first comfortable pair of trunks he found that were purple and lime green, but the girls tried on several suits for themselves.

“You guys better actually go swimming or else that’s a waste of swimsuit,” Flynn had told them at one point. 

Jessie tried to avoid him through the day, sitting with at least two other girls in the third row. 

They reached Wilmington Island late, around 10:30 in the evening. Jessie had fallen sleep for a bit of the ride to the coast, so she figured she would not go to sleep right away. But she was the last out of the car when they got to the hotel. The hotel arrangements for that evening were Jessie, Buzz, and Flynn; Belle, Colette, and Kiara; Jasmine and Mulan. Flynn had wished them good night, did not make a joke at their expense, but told Buzz in an aside that if he needed to, he could sleep in the same bed as him, before quickly going to bed. 

She did not come to bed right away. She was in the bathroom alone. And he was lying in the bed not talking to her.

“Talk to her,” Flynn mumbled.

“Go to sleep, Eugene,” Buzz whispered.

“Only Rapunzel can call me that,” Flynn mumbled. 

Buzz didn’t respond to him, but got out of bed and when he got to the bathroom door, he knocked softly.

“Jessie, it’s Buzz, can I come in?” Buzz whispered. 

There was a long pause in which she did not respond but could be heard finishing up in the bathroom before she finally opened the door.

“Okay, you can come in,” Jessie said. Jessie made to walk by him, but he gently pulled her back into the room by her arm, and shut the door with a soft slam. 

“We need to talk,” Buzz said. “And we need to talk now. We’re not leaving the bathroom until we do so.”

“Okay,” Jessie said, reluctantly. 

“We cannot ignore the fact that you and I had sex in Kansas. We also cannot ignore that we have been friends for years. We cannot ignore that you and I having sex changes our friendship,” Buzz said. “And, most importantly, I cannot ignore these facts.”

“I know!” Jessie said. She sighed. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.”

“I feel the same way. If this destroyed our friendship and we stopped speaking, it would hurt me deeply,” Buzz said. 

“Why did we have sex? Why didn’t we stop kissing? Why did I open my legs? Why didn’t we realize? Why did I have to enjoy it so much?” Jessie said. She stood flush against the wall, listing those various things. 

“It didn’t just happen,” Buzz said. “It meant something. And if you say that it didn’t, it will be spitting upon our friendship.”

“I can’t say that it didn’t mean something,” Jessie said. She covered her left breast (covered by a tank top) with her hand. “Because it _did_! And I’m afraid of what that means and I’m not sure what to do about it!”

“I can think of a few things,” Buzz said, with a grin, approaching her and standing so close that she had little space to move.

“Not here,” Jessie whispered. “Flynn might hear us.”

“What, you think we’re going to have sex?” Buzz said. “I cannot do that again with you without knowing with some certainty what is going to become of us.”

“Touch me,” Jessie whispered. “Like you did that night.” 

“And if I do, what will happen to us, then?” Buzz said. “When I said, ‘I love you’ after it happened, I _meant_ it. Do you feel the same way?”

She wilted under his gaze, trying to look away.

“Do you?” he repeated.

“I do,” she whispered. “I love you so much. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you.” She bit her lip.

“Are you afraid that if we became a couple and we later broke up, you would lose me as a friend?”

She didn’t respond, but the tears that fell from her beautiful green eyes said enough, confirming his question. She sighed and more tears came. 

He whispered in her ear, “You’ll always have a friend in me, Jessie.”

She threw her arms around him and he held her. He let her grieve for the thought of losing him as her friend. 

She cried for several minutes. 

“It’s all right, Jessie,” Buzz said. 

She pulled away, wiping her eyes, sniffling. 

“Let’s try it. Let’s just be best friends who happen to be also a romantic couple,” Jessie said. “That’s all I want.”

“Okay, then,” Buzz said. 

“But I don’t want to leave the bathroom just yet,” Jessie muttered. She gently grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him hard. She felt him hand dig down into her shorts and when he touched her clit, she whimpered, and when he felt her grab his cock and tug, he gasped—

Ten minutes later, they made their way to their bed, and fell asleep holding each other.

When Flynn woke up the next morning, and he was the first one awake, he found them that way, and smiled. 

“Well, you two look ridiculously happy. Whatever happened, I must have slept through it,” Flynn told them as they met the others for breakfast.

They smiled at each other and at him. 

Day ten was probably their most relaxed day. They would drive 90 minutes in the morning to Hilton Head and spend six hours there, mostly at the beach. In the late-afternoon, around 4:30, they would leave for Columbia, North Carolina and then have dinner, and go to bed. 

“Hey, did anything happen between Buzz and Jessie last night?” Belle asked Flynn as they unpacked the car at the beach.

“Jessie, she’s doing it again,” Flynn simply said. 

“That’s enough!” Jessie said. 

“Excuse me for sleeping,” Flynn said. 

But Buzz and Jessie sitting together on a towel, occasionally kissing, while at the beach, answered their curiosity to some extent. 

“But I want her to give us the details!!” Kiara actually whined out. 

“Why are you complaining to me?!” Flynn asked. “Do I look like I’m a redheaded woman? I can’t help you, Kiara. I can only tell you I told him to talk to her and they talked in the bathroom and I… went to sleep. And they were cuddled together when I woke up. And very happy.”

 

 

About two in the afternoon, the girls finally dragged Jessie off to go walking on the beach (that was their guise) without Buzz and Flynn, and got bits and pieces. 

“Our official definition is that we’re best friends who happen to be a romantic couple as well.”

“Did he really?!”

Belle burst into tears listening to what they were told. 

“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous?!” Colette whispered. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“THIS IS WHY,” was all Belle got out. “They’re so lovely. It’s like a Regency novel!”

“What?!” Jasmine said.

“I think she’s referring to Jane Austen,” Mulan said. 

“Pretty sure Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy or Anne and Captain Wentworth or the others didn’t go into a bathroom to declare their feelings and then get each other off,” Jessie said with a wicked grin.

The girls squealed.

“No they didn’t,” Belle said. “That would have been so scandalous in Regency England!” She _sounded_ scandalized. 

“Come back to Georgia, 2011, girl,” Mulan said. She laughed. 

“Were you loud?” Jasmine asked. “Flynn keeps saying that he slept through it.”

“Buzz whispered for me to shush so, yeah.”

 

 

Overall, it was a fabulous day, and when they reached North Carolina and their destination for the end of the tenth day, they noticed how much they got burnt, if at all. Jessie had a little bit of red on her back, but was not that bad off. Kiara had spent some of the day lying on her stomach reading one of Belle’s books and the back of her legs were mostly red. They were all a little burnt, but not anything serious. Jessie kissed Buzz’s slightly red arms, softly at one point. The evening was uneventful, and they went to bed. 

Day eleven was spent in the car going to Virginia, which was fun, if not a little tiring. Everyone had a chance at driving that day. And at one point, speaking with Rapunzel on the phone because Jasmine absolutely refused to let Flynn share a room with any of the girls unless it was Jessie (and/or another girl) and Buzz also was there, to which Rapunzel laughed and said, “It’s fine. You know to behave yourself, right, Eugene?” 

“Yes,” Flynn said.

“See, its fine. And I’m glad that you had something nice happen with Buzz and Jessie. Now let them have some privacy,” Rapunzel said. “And stop bothering Eugene so much.” 

So day eleven, Jasmine shared a room with Flynn and Buzz and Jessie got their privacy. 

“I’m glad you came with us on the road trip, Buzz,” she whispered as he held her after they finally got the chance to be together in that way they did five days before. 

Day twelve was the last day of semi-long drives before they reached New York City. Jasmine was knocking on their hotel room doors around five am to wake them up and get going. First to Washington, D.C. where they would spend a few hours and then head to Baltimore, for dinner and then make a short drive to Philadelphia where they would rest for the evening. 

Flynn was just glad that he didn’t have to drive today. Jasmine woke him up first, and was not gentle about it, as he complained to anyone who would listen. 

“I’m so glad you understand, Jessie. Can I have a hug?”

And he got a hug. 

And she read to him. 

“Just be glad that you can wake up at like 8 am tomorrow, leave for NYC at 10 am, and be there within a few hours,” Mulan said. 

“That’ll be nice. I’m ready for home, soon. I miss her.”

They didn’t ask who ‘her’ was. 

Visiting D.C. involved seeing various landmarks, like the Lincoln Memorial, the Mall, and so on. Which was fairly enjoyable.

“See, this is why we went on this trip!” Jasmine said. “To see some of America!” 

“I can dig it.”

“I’ll agree. And it’s been fabulous!” 

“And good things happened.”

“They’re kissing again!” 

“Squee!” 

 

 

Day thirteen was spent in the marvelous New York City, which they enjoyed themselves immensely, having fun, visiting Times Square, having great food, visiting the landmarks, and being happy in general. And they made the return trip back to their hometown in about 3 days, starting on day fourteen, in the morning, and even getting to see Chicago, even for a short time.

All eight of them enjoyed the trip. They each got to enjoy the company of seven of their friends, get to know a little better Flynn, they got to visit the country, see two people finally realize how they felt about the other, and they had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:  
> “Comment a été la promenade en voiture ici avec Buzz et Jessie, Colette?” – “How was the car ride here with Buzz and Jessie, Colette?”  
> “Elle a flirté avec lui pendant la promenade en voiture par ici.” – “She was flirting with him on the car ride over here.”  
> “Vrai?” – “True?”  
> “Oui.” – “Yes.”  
> “Quand vont-ils avoir des relations sexuelles déjà?” – “When are they going to have sex already?”  
> “J'espère que non dans la voiture!” – “Hopefully not in the car.”  
> “Elle clitoris n'est pas pour vous.” – “Her clitoris is not for you.”
> 
> Also, I am highkey super amused by The Lonely Island reference that I made in 2011 because 2018 me is a fan of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.


End file.
